The World of Wizards and Vampires
by The bellarkien
Summary: The Mystic Falls Gang has been asked to attend Hogwarts, some as teachers and some as students I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE STORIES, THEY BELONG TO THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, JULIE PLEC, HARRY POTTER AND J.K. ROWLING
1. The Voyage

A/U where the Mystic Gang is gonna crossover into the wizarding world, once again i do not own any of these characters, hope you enjoy this and let me know int the reviews ;)

Story:

When Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Klaus, Elijah, Bonnie, Kol and Kai pick up their newspaper they hardly expected to see an ancient looking envelope. They all opened their letters not knowing what to expect, at first Caroline thought it was Klaus with some lame attempt at getting with her. Shortly after reading their letters they decided that whoever got one should meet at the Salvatore's house.

Bonnie nearly shrieked when she saw Kai there, he was grinning from ear to ear, "It looks like were going to Hogwarts together" he said full of enthusiasm.  
Damon finally spoke up, saying there was a handwritten letter included in this envelope, it said that the Dark Lord (whoever that was Damon thought) was back and that the school needed extra protection and who better than the one who defeated Silas? Elijah, Elena and Stefan thought this idea was a little sketchy, but to everyone's surprise Kai and Bonnie were the most excited. (Obviously since their witches and this was a witchcraft school)

On each of their letters it specified whether they were to become an assistant teacher or would they become a student.

Kai Parker: Assistant Teacher  
Tyler Lockwood: Student  
Caroline Forbes: Student  
Elena Gilbert: Student  
Matthew Donovan: Student  
Stefan Salvatore: Student  
Bonnie Bennett: Assistant Teacher  
Damon Salvatore: Assistant Teacher  
Kol Mikaelson: Student  
Klaus Mikaelson: Assistant Teacher  
Elijah Mikaelson: Assistant Teacher  
Alaric Saltzman: Assistant Teacher

Caroline laughed so hard that she could barely stand; Kol was the one who really noticed at first and asked why she was laughing, at this point she had everyone attention. "Klaus is a teacher and you know the rules, teachers can't flirt with students, please sign me up right now so I can be free" Caroline shouted with glee.  
-"Don't worry love, I'm only an assistant teacher, and as Bonnie likes to call it, I will find a loophole" he said with a smirk on his face. By then Caroline has stopped laughing and had a concerned look on her face.  
"Well that was awkward, let's get packing already" Damon chirped in

Alaric Saltzman looked through the list of items he needed to retrieve, a wand, a book of monsters, where would they get all of these things? Luckily Kai and Bonnie knew just the place. Elena thought to herself how close Bonnie and Kai were considering the fact that he stabbed her multiple times.

After packing items they could actually pronounce, the two lead them to Diagon Alley, no one questioned how they knew this place, they just did. Kol insisted that Caroline go with him to find a pet, he wanted a bat. Klaus warned Caroline never to be alone with Kol but what did she care what he thought of her, she agreed.

Caroline and Kol went to the pet store, and that's where Kol laid his eyes on her, "Caroline, I've found her, she magnificent"  
-"Kol, it's a damn bat" Caroline looked at him like he was crazy.  
-"It's my bat Caroline, I shall name her Bat.  
Caroline was just laughing at this point, so hard that she actually fell backwards. Someone caught her though, she was slightly embarrassed and was still laughing.  
-"OMG, I'm so sorry"  
-It's fine, I've never seen you before, my name's Dean Thomas"  
-Hi Dean, my name's Caroline and this is my Kol, he's buying a bat"  
-" I thought we were more than friends Caroline" Kol said as he stroked Bat  
-"In your dreams; anyways nice meeting you Dean Thomas but I'm afraid my FRIEND and I must be going"

Bonnie and Kai had gone to get the necessary textbooks, when they walked into the shop they almost dropped, they had never seen so many grimoires in one place, they wanted to buy them all. Interrupted by their gazing by two twins, two redheaded twins. "I'm George and he's Fred and you two look lost" Bonnie broke out of the grimoire trance first, realizing people were standing and talking to her. "Oh um hi, sorry we've never seen so many spell books in one place, we're kinda new" Fred and George laughed and Kai finally broke free introducing himself. Fred and George continued to make conversation. "So what year are you guys? Said Fred directing his question, "We're both Assistant teachers" Kai replied. "You guys are super young, you must be good at witchcraft" said George, with that the two twins left.

Meanwhile, Damon, Stephen and Elena went to pick out wands. When they walked inside Olivander's they saw a redheaded boy and a boy with a scar on his forehead. "Nice Scar" Damon said. The scar headed boy looked confused because everyone knew about the scar and who he was but it was refreshing to have someone knew. "Thanks, I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Weasly, he needs a new wand." "I'm Elena, this is Stefan and Damon, we too are shopping" "By all means go ahead of us" Ron said gazing at Elena. Stefan and Damon glanced at each other, they knew Ron looked at Elena and they knew that look anywhere because that's the look they give her. Officially creeped out by the two of them, the Salvatore's and Elena left the shop and got sweets.

Matt and Tyler had already found their archenemies in a matter of 5 minutes, their names were Crab and Goyle, these kids were the opposite of Matt and Tyler, they were their antagonist, luckily Kol and Caroline got there before they could start a fight against wizards.

Of Course, Hermione and Ginny were in the book store, where else would they be? The bell on the door ringed and entered Alaric and Elijah, they picked up a whole bunch of books and potions. Hermione went to grab the last: Potions book as did Elijah. They laughed uneasily and Hermione flipped her hair behind her shoulder, Elijah realizing how beautiful she was, got distracted and started looking at her beautiful hair. Hermione quickly snatched the book and ran off to find Ginny. Alaric walked up behind Elijah "Dude, you just got played" Elijah laughed and watched a Hermione purchased the book, as she was leaving she waved and blew a kiss to Elijah. She would do anything for her books.

That leaves us to deal with Klaus, angry from watching Kol and Caroline bond over a bat he walked off to look at the art shop, he was less than impressed "You'd think they have a better art shop for wizards" He said aloud. Then Draco Malfoy turned around and asked him what his deal was bashing art. Klaus was rather intrigued by this young fellow (obviously) Draco eventually stopped waiting for a response and joined his father. Klaus feeling a bit embarrassed walked out with his head low.

The met at the center of the alley, all their heads were turned towards Kol where Bat rested on his shoulder, Klaus just wondered how they were related the same goes for Elijah. Kai was curious about Bat, he went to pet her when she clawed his hand. He hissed at the bat. "Turns out we can compel animals as well, so don't go touching Bat without my permission" he said as he glared at Kol.

Matt laughed "Of course Kol will compel a bat as a friend. They worked their way to Platform 9 3/4. The all got a cart together, but on their way to the enlarged cart Caroline bumped into Draco Malfoy, he looked at her and asked if she wanted to join him in his cart, she agreed as did Kol and Klaus. It was pretty uncomfortable sitting with all three guys who potentially liked her, and to make matters worse Dean Thomas came and sat with Malfoy. Caroline made an excuse about how she had to go to the bathroom. "Don't be long darling" Kol yelled after her.

Other than Matt and Tyler raiding the trolley of sweets and Kai practicing magic the try and undo the bat's compulsion they had a pretty normal train ride for once.


	2. The Sorting

Hey guys, don't get mad about 4 guys wanting Caroline, tell me what you think in the reviews, happy reading ;) I do not own any of the characters.

Story:

The Mystic Gang slowly got out of their cars and assembled by the main entrance, everyone else had seemed to have left already. They were stopped by Hagrid the groundskeeper. He escorted them inside to the Great Hall, Dumbledore, the headmaster recognized them instantly. He didn't seem to care that they were late, but what he did realize was Kol's bat on his shoulder. He chuckled to himself. "No Matter, we shall continue the sorting of our new guests:

Tyler went up first, he was the jealous sort, but he always did what was best, he was but in Ravenclaw, he was greeted with a welcoming smile from Cho.

Then Elena was called up, she was out on Hufflepuff, there was clapping, and some booing, when she looked for the one booing her, it was Ronald Weasly, she giggle and Stefan & Damon exchange glances.

Matt and Stefan were both placed in Gryffindor, if there was any surprise there, they were both the brave sorts and they seemed like they should go there.

Then Kol was called up, he felt pretty Kol getting sorted by a talking hat, the hat hardly touched his head when it yelled Slytherin, Klaus and Elijah weren't surprised one bit, he was as dark as one could get.

The next sorting was pretty interesting, Caroline Forbes sat in front of everyone as the hat was placed on her head. "Very interesting, you are brave, but open to all, you're compassionate but you have a dark spark to you. A spark that wants chaos and darkness, or someone similar to those tastes" the hat said. Klaus smiled behind his teeth as did Kol. The hat continued "I want to see where you are suitable, my decision is final and I believe you will do great things." Caroline was placed in Slytherin. As she walked over to the table, Klaus whispered in her ear, "You see were not that different love" "Get away Klaus, we're completely different, I have a soul" then she preceded to walk away from him feeling victorious. Kol seemed to get arise from her rejecting Klaus.

Klaus and Damon were placed as the assistant teacher for Slytherin, once again shocker. Damon said "Blondie,isn't this just great, you get to spend time with your three most favorite people in the world.

Kai and Bonnie were placed as the assistant teachers for Ravenclaw, they didn't care where they went as long as they were practicing magic.

Elijah was the student teacher for Hufflepuff and Alaric was for Gryffindor, Dumbledore raised his cup and dismissed everyone to their dorms.

I know this chapter is shorter than the one before, sorry just review and I'll update. Until next time


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

The students followed their head boy to their dorms, accompanied by their student teachers. They were also going to stay with them, Klaus grabbed Caroline out of formation and brought her up into the tower, Malfoy watched as this happened and decided to follow them. Klaus had to eventually give Caroline a piggy back ride because her legs were sore but Klaus didn't mind, they were laughing so hard when they got to the top. Klaus instructed Caroline to look out the window, and when she did she gasped. it was the view of the castle. Klaus smiled down at himself, this was the first step to getting to go out with him. A disappointed Malfoy slowly walked back to his dorm leaving Caroline alone with Klaus when he was stopped by Kol.

-"Why the long face, mate? Kol asked Malfoy  
-"First off, I'm not your mate and second it's none of your business, mud blood." Draco hissed  
Kol laughed as if mud blood meant something to him, he hardly understood any of their words like Gryffindor, what the hell does that mean he thought. Kol let Draco pass, Kol decided to go up the way Draco came down from to see Klaus and Caroline gazing out at a beautiful view. Kol made an intentional cough, signaling his presence. Caroline spotted him and left feeling embarrassed. Klaus scowled at him and shoved past him.

Elijah looked at all of his new students, there was so much gold and red. One student stood out particular, it was the girl from the bookstore, she was with a boy who had a scar on his head and a redhead, how many of those kids were there? He definatly wanted to get closer to her but he was afraid she was already taken so he waited and watched, the first thing she did was sit down and started reading her books, predictable. Then the two boys she was talking with sat down with her, one of them made a joke, she burst out laughing uncontrollably. Her smile was big and she was very bright, Elijah thought. Elijah was finally met by Matt and Stefan who saw him glancing at that girl.

-"Her name's Hermione and that's Ron, the redhead and that Harry Potter, the scared boy" Stefan said  
-"How on earth do you know that" Elijah asked  
-"Elijah, Stefan has great people person skills, he just asked them" Matt interupted

Hermione, Elijah thought, what a beautiful name for a beautiful person.

Bonnie,Tyler and Kai didn't make any friends in that one night, some tried to make conversation but they didn't carry on. Bonnie and Kai were wrapped up in the grimoires, and too busy to notice Tyler. Tyler hated how chummy they looked together but then again he didn't really care. He went and joined the rest of his fellow students at the fireplace, siting himself right next to Cho.

Alaric and Elena were already rocking the Hufflepuff house, they interacted with everyone and played awesome games which included magical jelly beans, Elena noticed a boy, Cedric staring at her throughout the night, she blushed and Alaric laughed, "He thought this place was pretty cool but he was worried about someone getting hurt, considering Klaus,Kol and Damon were placed into the same house which included Caroline. Alaric began to pity Caroline before rejoining the games.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

So I now this a pretty short chapter, but I really wanna develop the characters before I start magic and classes, but that will be very close in the upcoming chapters, and for those of you who adore quidditch, guess what next chapter's about?


End file.
